


Attraction

by sagaluthien



Series: Diamond Verse [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are feelings between two beings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction

He was watching the water, Johnny was already in. It was a hot day and a dip looked very promising. Though he was little doubtful how he would managed to get in without anyone seeing his discomfort.

Not long after he had arrived and started filmed Pirates of the Caribbean; The curse of the Black Pearl he noticed that he was attracted to Johnny. First he had tried to shrug it off, but as the weeks went by it didn’t lessen, quite the opposite.

A night didn’t pass without him thinking about what he wanted to do with him.

“Hey, are you coming in or not?” the older man’s voice drew him from his thoughts.

“Yeah, yeah I’m comin’,” he replied and continue to take his clothes off.

Before his trousers hit the pier he started to run and dive in.


End file.
